


Warehouse 505

by iced_latte



Series: 60 Minutes [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangsters, Gen, M/M, also potty mouth changmin, this is short i'm not kidding you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced_latte/pseuds/iced_latte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in Warehouse 505, an abandoned warehouse just outside Seoul, at two in the morning and possibly in the most clichéd setting ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warehouse 505

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TVXQ 60-Minute Challenge with the theme "Noir/Crime." Result of putting the Arctic Monkeys on repeat (hence the warehouse number).

They were in Warehouse 505, an abandoned warehouse just outside Seoul, at two in the morning and possibly in the most clichéd setting ever. There was a man in his mid-thirties tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse, body bruised and bloody, face swollen and purple. His eyes flicker back and forth from the two men in the shadows, wearing matching pinstripe suits, black leather gloves, and leather shoes; both of them so young to be in this business and all the more dangerous.

He knew he was going to die tonight.

“Tell me something, Kwon-sshi: do you find _joy_ in other people’s suffering?”, the shorter, bulkier one asks before taking a puff from his cigarette. After getting all the information they needed on the sudden disappearances of some recruits, he finally manages to ask the question that's been bugging him since they got the assignment.

“And you think you’re any different, you bastard?”, the hostage sneered and spat out blood, narrowly missing the man’s leather shoes. The taller, slender man sighs and mumbles something that sounded like “ _this creature is fucking suicidal"._

“Max,” U-Know calls out, his hand stretching behind him, his eyes never leaving the hostage’s face and his mouth curves into a smirk. He sees Kwon’s eyes dilate in fear despite his efforts of showing himself as fearless.

“I hate messy operations,” Max groans behind him before handing him the gun and silencer. “Don’t get any blood on your suit, U-Know”, he adds. He stands behind him and crosses his arms, grumbling, "I can't believe you cancelled our date for this shithead."

The older male chuckles and attaches the silencer, the hostage going paler by the minute.

“You see, Kwon-sshi, we _are_ different. We may be engaged in jobs that are frowned upon in society,” U-Know mused in an almost amused tone, “but we do it with honour. And taking people from their families—taking _my_ recruits from their parents—is certainly not honourable.”

“You kill people for a living, you—!“, Kwon never manages to finish his sentence; his heart, however, finished beating.

“God, he was noisy,” Yunho complains, “Also _wrong_ because we don’t kill people for a living.” He takes off the silencer and puts the gun on safety then hands them to Changmin in exchange for his cigarette. The taller man glares at Yunho because he absolutely hates it when he goes all lecture-mode _in the middle of a fucking operation._

“Whatever, can we just go? I’m hungry. You still owe me dinner,” he quipped before Yunho can continue his lecture, Changmin's face painted with disgust as he takes another glance at the dead man on the chair. The older male shakes his head and leads Changmin outside to his car, immediately going to the driver’s seat. Changmin climbs into the passenger seat, already on the phone with Minho and ordering him to do clean up. Yunho revs up the car and drives towards the city, already thinking of where to take the younger man for an early-as-fuck snack.


End file.
